1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus to be referred to as the hitch target, which when placed on an RV 5th wheel plate enables the driver of the RV tow vehicle to properly align the RV 5th wheel plate in relationship to the 5th wheel trailer king pin for proper hitching when the view of the 5th wheel hitch plate is impaired due to obstructions in the bed of the vehicle or the vehicle length. After the hitching process is complete the 5th wheel trailer king pin housing will cause the hitch target to fall into the bed of the RV tow vehicle, to then be captured by using the retrieval cord. The retrieval cord is removably attached to a mounting pin on the 5th wheel assembly base for ease of access. The preferred construction of the target is metal, wood or plastic. The most preferred is a plastic material because of the durability in open weather conditions. The preferred fabrication of the hitching target would be an injection molding process, to the dimensions of approximately four inches wide by four inches deep by twelve inches high. The plastic material would be approximately 3/8 inch thick.
2. Description of Related Art
Current state of the art concerning the 5th wheel hitching does not take into consideration that some RV tow vehicles have no visual means to see the 5th wheel hitch plate due to obstructions in the front of the bed or due to the length of the vehicle. This visual sighting is necessary to properly align the 5th wheel plate with the 5th wheel trailer king pin.
My invention provides the mean to accurately align the 5th wheel plate to the 5th wheel trailer king pin by looking in the rear vision mirror of the tow vehicle, thereby giving an accurate view of said alignment.
Applicant is unaware of any related art apparatus or device that incorporates the features of this 5th wheel hitch targeting device. I find it to be an original idea.